Geek Orthodox
by Miharu is Harukas Love Child 2
Summary: Matt and Mello return to Wammy's House to teach a class for the day. Written in the canonverse of the It Matters Series by Matilda/MRS-Jeevas (with permission). AU. Yaoi. MxM, light BDSM


Geek Orthodox

Disclaimer: This is a fan fiction of another fan fiction series commonly referred to as the _It Matters_ series (up to eleven 'books' now plus smaller stories) by Matilda on the adult fan fiction website. Matti/MRS-Jeevas is a name you might recognize from websites like Manga Bullet, AdFan, or Deviant Art. I have permission to write this story and you all now have permission to write some too! She has now opened up a place on her website for interested fans to post their own fan works of her fan works. This story is listed in the library written by my penname Mistress9. I'll post a direct link on my profile page.

 **BIG NEWS!** I will be writing a prequel of sorts to the _It Matters series_. Everything else will be on hiatus (sorta) while I write and publish that. It's basically a canon fic of Mello clawing his way up gang culture in LA on his way to mafiadom. Bada boom tsh!

 _ **IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE**_ : This one-shot is not a stand alone story. This fic requires that you know the following spoilers from all across the _It Matters Series_ : Matt and Mello survived Kira and got married. Matt and Mello have a heavy BDSM relationship. Mello is Croatian and Matt is Spanish. Matt runs this thing called the Elite Hackers Consortium (with the top 12 hackers of the world) of which Silver and Bubbles are members. Matt has a fear of the sound of metal clanging because of childhood backstory shit. Halle took over as Watari for Roger and lives in Wammy's House. Lauren is a 5th generation Wammy's Alumni created by MRS-J and she works for Mello under his own detective Code, The Mello Code. Okay, cool? Wait, you don't speak French, Croatian, or Spanish? Use Google translate then XD. You may now enjoy this smutfic. :D

* * *

Mello watched the little minds as they receded from the classroom. A few older girls surrounded him post-lecture and he'd responded to all their questions before dismissing them to their next lessons. He'd been oozing charm. He'd been in his element. The slav doubted that they could have been more impressed with his lessons. Hal had walked in once or twice and had interjected a few lines of her thoughts, in French no less. But then conversation had quickly moved from Baudelaire to Darío when one of the children had implored Mello's commentary on the gnomial legend of dyeing diamonds with blood. That had quickly side-tracked towards alchemy and Mello know the cause was lost when arguments broke out over the superiority of art versus science. They could throw those ideologies towards Linda and Luigi for all he cared; he'd only wanted to talk literature. He lifted his thrice read copy of Les Fleur du Mal and decided to crash Matt's class. It was bound to be some kind of advanced hacking shit.

Yet before he had even left the room, the very object of his desire had stepped past the door and blinked at him through orange-tinted goggles.

"Yeah, he's still here, Halle."

"Mes émeraudes viennent et ils sont plus précieux que les rubis," he said to his husband, admiring the promise of green behind the orange.

"Volim te." Matt replied, letting Mello know he'd heard the compliment about his eyes being more precious than rubies.

"Have you ever noticed the propensity for extreme diglossia amongst the Wammy's alumni?" Lauren chuckled as she popped her head into the door and turned her attention to the couple. "I'm sure I could write an entire dissertation on you two alone."

Halle followed her into the room.

"Oh come, Lauren, with a house full of polyglots, it's a wonder we'd ever put them all to use otherwise."

"And yet we do tend to stick with just three, anđeo."

"Four, Mail, but no one speaks Leet back at you."

"Diglossia?" Halle asked of the youngest in the room. Lauren explained the context in which Matt and Mello code-swapped from one language to another given the context in which they were speaking.

"You'll notice Mello only prays in Croatian? And they say their endearments in each other's native languages." She mused to the blonde woman, not taking her eyes off the two who had started a different sort of battle of the tongue, snogging each other breathlessly.

"So how did your class go?" Matt asked when they'd finally stopped for air.

"As well as could be expected. What about yours? Did you teach them how to hack M15?"

Halle shot them both a sharp look of reproach.

Matt smirked right at her, "No, just the Watari network and Near's server."

Mello burst out in laughter at the blonde woman's scowl, "Mail let Hal in on your joke. Not even you could do that much damage in the space of an hour."

But Matt had already pulled his DS from his pocket and had his attention on the little Miles Edgeworth sprite of Gyakuten Kenji 2. A smile tugged at the corner of his lips and threatened to grow wider as Halle's distress grew.

.

.

.

Mello had been a bit suspicious when Lauren said that she was sitting through the next lesson that Matt was going to teach. He hadn't mentioned a second class to Mello and the blond was more than a bit perturbed that Matt had been conspiring with Lauren behind his back. There wasn't even a single computer in the classroom they entered and Mello felt completely out of the loop with what his husband had in mind. He nodded to the other children and took a seat towards the back of the room, Lauren and Halle following him. The latter was there for damage control as she couldn't quite get past the redhead's sense of humor. Halle only half suspected it was joke; she couldn't quite bring herself to trust Mello's spouse.

On the central whiteboard, Matt drew a few symbols on the board and underlined the single phrase in English that he'd written below: Geek Orthodox. Mello raised his eyebrows. Gaming religion? The slav wondered that he was the only one in the room who seemed surprised at Matt's lesson. He sat motionless for the first few minutes of the lecture. He hadn't a clue what was going on. Matt was speaking in fucking tongues for all he knew, the little clicks of his tongue sounding Hebrew at bits, and vowels were interspersed with French and German sounds. Nothing sounded remotely like speech and yet none of the kids seemed bothered by the utter bullshit of it.

It dawned on Mello that his husband wasn't speaking a human language and if he had to guess by the little little symbols on the board, Matt was giving a lecture on the Goddess Hylia. Or was that supposed to be Zelda? Mello couldn't give a shit about the specifics, he just wished he'd known ahead of time to spare himself the embarrassment of being blindsided by his own lover.

He looked around as Matt evidently switched to another language completely. Mello still couldn't make out a single word. Lauren mouthed to him 'code-switching' and Mello's annoyance grew when Matt looked right at him and flashed the Vulcan salute.

He cornered his spouse the moment they were alone and the inquisition began.

"Guapo, you were not seriously teaching a class in Klingon or some shit like that?"

"Dwarvish for the most part," the redhead supplied.

"Cariño mío, ¿me estás diciendo que tienes una licenciatura en la filología de las idiomas enanos?"

"Basicamente si." Matt shrugged at Mello. Mello shouldn't have been surprised that Matt was fluent in several nonsensical languages whose continuity rested with the nerdiest subcultures of fandom, "I also speak the language of the Veela."

"You're into Serbian folklore?" Mello's eyes widened with the slightest twinge of hurt. He searched the other for motives and found nothing in the blank look that Matt supplied.

"I was referring to the usage in Harry Potter."

"Santa madre!" Mello threw his hands up in defeat, "I married this man?"

.

.

.

Back in their rooms, Mello grilled Matt but quickly lost patience with the inquiry.

"I've seen some weird shit come from you, Mail, but this was a bit unexpected."

"Halle evidently thinks I'm a hobbit so it made sense at the…"

Mello cut him off before he could continue, "Loop the feeds, Mail."

The redhead paused his game and looked up at the blond, his features a twist of uncertainty, "There's kids here. Directly in the room over there."

"I've just witnessed a completely unprecedented side of you and and I've been itching to rip that shirt off your chest for ages. Loop the feeds Mail." A moment later when his husband hadn't moved, Mello continued, "that's an order. Or are you getting off on the idea of giving Halle a free show?"

The DS was discarded safely on the floor as Matt gripped his laptop. A few strokes and he had enabled the record feature on the camera, "last time I was in here, I fixed it to only have live footage so we're gonna have to do something for a few minutes for there to even be footage to loop."

"You're talkative today," Mello smirked, inching towards Matt. He slid one gloved finger under his husband's chin before his lips descended on the other's in a kiss that promised tenderness. It was half an act. "Three minutes of you tinkering at your laptop as I read in the corner. Then I want you naked as soon as the camera's stopped recording."

They moved away from each other under the pretense of following Mello's command. Matt pulled up his forum and read a few lines that Silver had sent him in the morning. Bubbles was worried because he had been taking his sweet time with answering a request she'd given him. They wanted to make sure he wasn't in deep shit again or otherwise too high off his tits to give a fuck about them. Matt glanced towards his lover and and smiled, telling Silver that he was the happiest he'd ever been and that there was nothing to worry about. The blond didn't turn towards him once as he again took up his poetry and read lines in his volume of Baudelaire.

Three minutes passed quickly and Matt took control over the camera in the corner of their room before depositing his computer next to his gaming console. Mello stood in the center of the room and flipped his hair with a flick of his wrist, "Strip for me, Guapo."

It was Matt's usual unsexy display of shedding his clothes as Mello looked around for something in his bag. By the time Matt was down to his jeans, the blond was holding a round object in his hand. It resembled a plastic egg, but it had come from Mello's cosmetics bag so Matt had absolutely no idea what it was. The egg-like thing was tossed on the bed and Matt continued to disrobe himself as Mello also stripped.

With his own vest he pulled the zips with hypnotizing movements, flicking the garment off his shoulders with practiced fluidity. The boots and the gloves followed but he approached the other man without touching the flies of his pants.

Mello grabbed Matt's discarded shirt and and ordered the other to sit on the bed. He looped one sleeve around Matt's mouth, "The name of the game is to stay as absolutely still as you can, mi amor."

"Is your sudden desire for sex linked to the fact that didn't cover the eroticism elements of the decadence movement?"

"I want sex because I have a devastatingly gorgeous redhead in front of me and a half hour before we have to appear in the dining room."

Matt nodded his understanding but his eyes widened when Mello looped his rosary beads around the redhead's wrists, "Take special care to keep this safe."

Matt felt his back hit the mattress before he quite registered that he'd been hit. He was mostly in shock from the first gesture of the rosary than from the pain in his gut. He couldn't believe that the religious article was being used to bind him. One false tug and the cord would rip, sending beads flying and Matt shuddered at the idea of just how mad his husband would get if he broke the necklace. The physical pain and the mental suggestion were going straight to his unfettered groin.

"Slut." Mello grinned.

Matt heard rather than saw Mello wriggle out of his pants before he felt hands covering every inch of his torso.

"Fucking gorgeous."

Mello bit his neck and as he raked his nails across Matt's sides. Mello took another sleeve of Matt's shirt and wrapped it around the redhead's eyes, lightly shutting out the senses. The gamer kept himself completely immobile as Mello licked the nubs of his nipples but it was difficult as he wanted nothing more than to throw his arms around the other. A slight buzzing noise sent the hairs on Matt's back into pinpricks. For a brief moment he imagined it was some kind of electric shaver and Mello was going to bald him. The moment he felt the scratching against his chest he had a really hard time keeping still. The sound it made as it touched his skin completely defied the actual sensation of the thing. It wasn't a clanging sound but it was a distinct scraping of metal that sent Matt nearly into hysterics. He hadn't a clue what the blond was playing at but Mello kept whispering how beautiful he was and how much he loved him. A hand rubbed circles across his chest and the noise continued. The egg-thing, whatever it was, scratched at him lightly. It was like having very fine sandpaper dragged across his skin. Rather than hurt, the object left goosebumps in its wake. Each spot it touched flared in protest and Matt slowly understood that his skin was being rubbed raw enough to chaff but not deep enough to bleed. He willed himself to calm down, that Mello wasn't trying to play sound tricks with him. The moment he felt himself relax he was yanked up by his collar and pushed roughly off the edge of the bed. He immediately tucked his arms inward to shield the rosary, cursing Mello for using something so delicate against his wrists. His back and shoulder skidded painfully but this was still downright vanilla by Mello's standards.

"Stand."

With extreme care not to scrape the beads against the floor, Matt lifted himself up and stood. His skin smarted much more than he'd guessed it would. He noted that the buzzing sound had ceased. The only sound was the creak of the mattress that alerted him to Mello's getting off the bed. Without warning he felt a foot to his backside and his head being pushed onto the bed again. He was bent like an upside down letter v, and the blood rushed to head far too quickly.

"On your tippy toes, Mail. Be quick and then a perfect statue for me."

Matt rolled onto the balls of his feet. He couldn't quite lean in the ballerinesque pose that his lover had demanded but evidently it was enough because he hadn't elicited a comment form the other. His full weight was on his head. The buzzing noise started again but the scraping against his skin had not. Instead he felt Mello's fingers pistoning his ass and Matt felt his mouth go dry with the idea that that thing was going to be shoved in his butt hole. That was potentially dangerous, whatever the fuck that little machine was but then the scraping sensation was touching his inner thigh and Matt stilled himself in abject horror. Mello couldn't possibly...no...he wouldn't. Matt was sure of it.

Of course he was absolutely wrong. At the same time the scraping sensation touched his cock, Mello entered him. The pain was blinding on both ends and Matt's whole body quivered until he felt himself falling, unable to support himself. But Mello had anticipated that too and was holding him upright by his stomach with his free hand. Matt had to plant his feet firmly again but Mello didn't skip a beat, ramming into him with reckless abandon, all the while maneuvering the little buzzing device over his lover's erection. Matt was getting massaged raw, inside and out.

Suddenly the makeshift blindfold and gag were pulled off his head and Mello shoved the redead's face off the bed, forcing him to look at his own legs as he continued to thrust. Orgasm ripped mightily through the blond and he curled into Matt, willing the passion of his love straight to the other's groin.

Matt struggled to still his hands as the muscles tightened in his abdomen. He allowed his head to dip lower and watched in fascination as semen dripped down his own legs. The sight had him over the edge in seconds, splaying his own seed and Mello let him fall forward as he pulled out.

"God I love you, Mail."

"Volim te, Mihael. What the fuck was that egg thing?"

Mello laughed and showed him, "It's called a pedi spin. You use it to file the calluses off your feet."

Matt's eyes widened at the little machine. He would never have guessed that that was the purpose for it. Mello lifted his beads from around Matt's wrists and gently placed them out of harm's way before snaking his arms around the other's torso. They fell lightly against the cramped bed and huddled naked with their foreheads pressed against each other. The redhead's eyes were open and the gleam was there. Mello savored his moment of drinking in his husband's soul as they spoke, words quickly forming into a warm and gentle post-coitus conversation. For the first time in a really long time, they both felt like children in that space that had forced them to grow up before either had really had a childhood.

.

.

.

Mello decided that Matt wasn't worse for wear and the lack of cuts and bruises made him more than presentable in front of the children. They sat there eating, Matt being uncommunicative while Mello chatted animatedly with a small child who asked him questions about traveling the world as a detective. On the whole they had enjoyed their visit to Wammy's that day and it seemed that they would make it through the entire visit without incident for once.

"Matt!" They turned to see Halle marching angrily towards them, "Why do my cameras show the two of you in your room when you're obviously sitting here?"

Mello simply burst out laughing at the redhead's horrified face. Well, they had almost made it through the day without incident.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading and I HIGHLY encourage you go out and read the _It Matters_ series if you haven't already. It is NOT for the faint of heart and is way too MA-rated for this website so if you're interested, I'll have links up on my profile.


End file.
